blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
BlogClan Rising
BlogClan Rising was the initial project that later became Trailing Stars. General The idea for BlogClan Rising was initially that of Hazelburrow. He created a forum to discuss the plot. However, Chapter 1 was never finished and the idea never took off. It was soon abandoned in favor of Trailing Stars. Plot The basic plot of the story was Cakeheart's rise to leadership. Nightstar, the former leader, had died of greencough and Cakeheart soon became Cakestar. However, cats in BlogClan attempt to stage an uprising against Cakestar and break off from their Clan. A subplot that was suggested was for there to be a forbidden romance that starts a war. The other Clans, after much discussion, were: *BlogClan (lives in a deserted rocky quarry, with small cave hollows as dens, leader is Nightstar, then Cakestar, deputy is Copperclaw) *PineClan (live in trees – kind, leader is Hawkstar, deputy is Dapplemist) *RockClan (live in a cave – strong, wary and vicious, leader is Ashstar, deputy is Sunpelt) *IceClan (live in the snowy hills beside the forest – adapted to snow, quite pelts, leader is Snowstar, deputy is Cinderwisp) More plot information followed: "The uprising is led Hawkfire, a rogue who wants to overthrow the Clans, he convinces warriors in BlogClan that the Clan is growing weak and tries to convince them to rise up, using blackmail and things like that. StarClan will purge the land with water (flooding), but will warn the clans through the medicine cats, and that kind of malarkey. The cats of the uprising are BlogClan’s finest warriors, with the help of a nearby tribe of cats." A description of the camp was soon released as well. "“The camp should be in a clearing, with one side protected by a rocky wall, and the rest surrounded by thorny bushes. The medicine cat den should be a gap in the wall, opening out into another small clearing which is covered by an overhang, and there must be a pool of water for the sick cats. The leaders den should be a hollow tree with low branches for Cakestar to sit in and look over her vast empire, the warriors den I pictured under an overhang, the apprentices den in an old burrow under the roots of a tree, the Elders’ Den is a mossy hollow created in the face of a rocky outcrop. It is very dry, with the only incoming water being wet moss balls, and the moss coating the den makes it warm in Leafbare. It is near the edge of the camp against the natural stone wall, next to the Warriors’ Den. This means they get many peaceful evenings in the Clan. The Nursery can be a hollow cave?” However, this descripton was soon rejected in favor of a quarry with caves in Trailing Stars, for reasons that caves provided better, mroe realistic shelter and that the transformed cats should not be able to make dens. The quarry description was kept for all other BlogClan-based fan ficiton or art. The Chapters A list of chapter writers was as follows: Prologue – Hazelburrow Chapter 1 – Hazelburrow Chapter 2 – Kate Chapter 3 – Echowing Chapter 4 – Tanglefire Chapter 5 – Selena Chapter 6 – Copperclaw Chapter 7 – Brightshadow Chapter 8 – Sun-for-Two Chapter 9 – Dawnmist Chapter 10 – Blogheart Chapter 11 – Ashstorm Chapter 12 – Dapplepaw (Skypaw) Chapter 13 – Stealthfire Chapter 14 – Shadowstorm Chapter 15 – Hazelburrow Trivia *Three of the chapter writers no longer visit the Blog. *After the project died, a few members wanted it back and a poll was started to re-name it. *The winner was Trailing Stars and the plot was built. *Sageheart was meant to do chapter headers, but the first chapter was never released. *The cover was done on a computer program. Category:Books